


被通缉的日常

by Soukyuu



Category: Thunderbolt Fantasy 東離劍遊紀 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26048047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soukyuu/pseuds/Soukyuu
Summary: 在西幽躲避追捕的日常。尝试打戏。
Relationships: Rou Fu You | Làng Wū Yáo & Sho Fu Kan | Shāng Bù Huàn





	被通缉的日常

自从皇女的莺被啖剑太岁抢走之后，皇女的脾气日益暴躁不用说，啸狂狷的日子变得越发不好过了。

当初把浪巫谣带到皇女面前的是他，现在把人找回来的担子自然也压到了他的身上。

“你怎么办事的！我的黄莺呢！怎么还没找到！”

“属下万分惶恐，请殿下赎罪……”

“快去给我找！找不到别回来见我！”皇女的呵斥声中，又一只茶盏和啸狂狷的额头一起遭了殃。

啸狂狷揉着被砸出一个包的额头，焦头烂额地部署皇家的兵力，总之先弄清楚人跑到哪里去了再说。

“喂喂，这公主是疯了吧，上回是追命灵狐的人，这回居然连禁军都派出来了？”好不容易躲过了盘查的殇不患一行，在一座山坡上远远地看着城门口摆出查恶性逃犯阵仗的守军，和时不时打马而过的皇宫禁卫。

这座城并非幽都，更非皇城，本不该有禁军到来，如今整座城人心惶惶，殇不患一行自然不敢久留。

“……对不起。”浪巫谣小声道歉，他知道自己的加入让本就到处潜藏的小队更加步履维艰。

“阿浪，这不是你的错，根本就是那个皇女有问题，幽皇也不知道怎么想的，让这么个半大孩子掌权，再这么下去，迟早西幽得玩儿完。”

睦天命点点头，“先找个歇脚的地方吧。”

“蠢狐狸，你说，浪巫谣现在过得怎么样呢……”

你不是不让我回来吗！这大半夜的怎么又传召我！啸狂狷腹诽着，推了推眼镜，“据上次的探子来报，过得还行，和上上次说得差不多……当然，哪里都比不上在宫里过得好！”

啸狂狷补救及时，嘲风没有向他发难，只是拍了拍他的脸，“你说得对，天下还有谁能比本公主待他更好！”可随即她脸色一沉，“可他为什么还不回来呢？”

啸狂狷的冷汗都流了下来，急中生智的他立刻道，“一定是啖剑太岁！对，就是啖剑太岁！这人心狠手辣，歹毒得很，想必是他拘着浪巫谣不放，简直罪该万死！”

这番说辞别说嘲风觉得很有道理，连他自己也信了几分。

“嗯……这个啖剑太岁，一定要把他抓回来，我亲自将他碎尸万段！”

“是！”啸狂狷答应得干脆，可内心不免更加烦躁，连个死的啖剑太岁他都弄不回来，别说是要抓活的了。

回到家的啸狂狷愤懑不平，这差事无论如何都是无解了，他甚至有些后悔当初把浪巫谣带进宫献给公主的决定，完全没有反省过，自己能坐上现在的位置根本就是托了诓骗浪巫谣的福。

“报！”

“什么事！慌慌张张成何体统！”

“找，找，找，找到了！天籁吟者找到了！”

“什么！在哪里！即刻启程！”

“喂，殇不患，我们绝对是被追命灵狐的探子发现了吧！阿浪已经听到了他们的动静了哦！”

殇不患点点头，没有要挪窝的意思。

“难道，这个镇里有魔剑？”睦天命也不明白殇不患的用意。

要说这是个镇子，实际上也不比村落大多少。镇上的一切也和普通的小镇没有差别，在西幽皇权的管辖之下，人民得过且过，拮据地混着日子。

先前一行人路过城楼上有着禁军巡逻的城市，自然是不能去自投罗网的，城外三十里的小镇倒是个不错的选择。

几人租下的小院在小镇的位置比较偏僻，方便侦察也方便跑路，可殇不患此时明知行踪被发现，却一点也不像要跑路的样子。

“魔剑，当然是有的。”殇不患笑了，拍了拍自己的魔剑目录，“这儿有不少呢。”

“你是故意引禁军过来的？为什么？”

“因为，要是我没猜错，祸世螟蝗的人也一定就在不远。”殇不患看向浪巫谣，“阿浪，你有没有听到什么不寻常的动静？”

“……！”浪巫谣低头沉吟良久，突然抬起头，看向殇不患的目光灼灼，“那片林子里没有虫的声音！”

“呐，就是这么回事。”

“巫谣的耳力绝佳，当然能听得出，可你是怎么知道的？”

殇不患撇撇嘴，“还不是因为上回祸世螟蝗的探子把我盘里的菜变成了蝎子……我现在每次吃饭，都忍不住满地找虫子。我发现，每次他们的人快出现的时候，我能找着的虫子就特别少。”

“噗——哈哈哈哈！”聆牙无情地嘲笑起殇不患，参杂着睦天命爽朗的笑声，连总是神游天外的天工诡匠都把脸埋进了手中的册子里。浪巫谣低着头没有出声，但肩膀一颤一颤的样子明显是在笑。

“我说你们几个！给我适可而止一点！”殇不患额头青筋直跳。

“也不知道你这么紧张虫子干什么，阿浪一直都在替你留意啊！哈哈哈哈哈！”聆牙得意忘形，话一出口就感到浪巫谣握着自己的手上传来的力度，笑声戛然而止。

“是这样吗！谢谢你啦，阿浪！”殇不患挺高兴，这下吃顿饭再也不用到处看虫子了，“有你在真是太好了！”

“呃……嗯。”浪巫谣见殇不患看着自己，有些紧张地应了一声，先前的笑容却没有收住。

“咦，我似乎是第一次看见阿浪这样笑呢。”殇不患凑近了些，浪巫谣立刻转开了视线。

睦天命挑了挑眉。

“咳咳，所以说，我们现在是被禁军和祸世螟蝗的人前后夹击了吗？”聆牙见气氛有点跑偏，连忙为浪巫谣解围。

“反正无论往哪边跑，都会被一方埋伏，被另一方渔利，不如静观其变，让他们两方先对上。”

“虽然危险，倒不失为一个好办法。”睦天命点点头，“要是同时和两边作战，我们可就太吃亏了。”

祸世螟蝗既然也被西幽通缉着，想来即使啸狂狷再怎么想先夺魔剑目录，也不至于明目张胆和那些人合作，效忠皇室的禁军更不会由着他这么做。

用虫子侦察，到底比用人侦察的隐蔽性好了太多，步步紧逼的蝎璎珞也已然发现了西幽禁军的踪迹，一时不敢轻举妄动。她小心翼翼地躲避着禁军的行动路线，心里虽立功心切，可还不打算送死。

啸狂狷这头可就热闹多了，他的副官们一个个都跃跃欲试，催着他早日带兵围剿啖剑太岁一行。

根据他接连几日的观察，殇不患等人除了采买必需品之外，都闭门不出，他担心其中有诈，迟迟没有下达进攻的命令。

“这几个家伙究竟躲在屋子里干嘛呢……”啸狂狷的手指敲击着桌子，站在一旁的副官灵机一动，“啸大人，你说，会不会是他们存放魔剑的东西出了问题，他们走不了？”

“哦？怎么说？”

“啸大人上回不是听到他们里头那个老头说嘛，魔剑都放在一个什么卷轴里。”

“对啊。”

“据属下观察，这些天他们采买的东西里头，除了食材之外，就属笔墨纸砚的东西最多了，他们是通缉犯，买那么多这东西干嘛？又不去考状元。”

“……”

“啸大人，属下以为，要是等他们把卷轴的问题解决了，可就要跑了啊！”

啸狂狷沉吟了一会儿，推了推鼻梁上的眼镜，“你说得有理，传我命令，把所有能调动的部队都压上去，把他们包围起来！”

“是！”副官眼睛亮了，急急忙忙地调兵遣将去了。

“我说殇不患，你的主意靠不靠谱啊，这都好几天了……”为了营造出紧张的气氛，这些天都没有被弹奏的聆牙非常郁闷。

浪巫谣这几日过得悠闲，每天都能吃到殇不患和睦天命轮班做的美食，只是不能随意唱歌，略有些无趣；天工诡匠到哪儿都在搞研究，丝毫没受影响；殇不患和睦天命则忙里忙外地作出紧张感来诓骗啸狂狷的人。无所事事的聆牙，连风景都没得看，实在是憋坏了。

“追命灵狐这家伙谨慎得很，想必不会那么冲动直接围过来。”

“那要等到什么时候去！”

“他谨慎，可他手下的人就不好说了。”殇不患正要把话往下接，浪巫谣突然站起身，走到窗边。

众人噤声看着浪巫谣。

“……来了。”浪巫谣听了一会儿，肯定道，“是军队，要包围我们。”

“再等等，等他们的包围之势将成未成的时候再走。阿浪，交给你了。”

浪巫谣向着殇不患认真点头，众人拿好行李，殇不患背起天工诡匠，严正以待。

“走！”浪巫谣发出信号，众人顺着早就定好的撤退路线，向最近的林子遁去。

“他们要跑，快追！”发现几人踪迹的兵士立即加快了合围的步伐，可此时合围之势未成，众人有心无力，眼睁睁地看着包围圈被几人撕开一个口子。

“追！都给我追！别让他们跑了！”此起彼伏的命令声驱策着兵士更加努力地追赶殇不患一行，很快就追到了林地。

“等等！这是个圈套，都给我原地整队待命！”啸狂狷这才发现，追击的速度有些不对，总是在最前面的部队快要咬住敌人尾巴的时候，又被敌人拉开了距离。

像是有意把他们引到林子里。

可他的部队是杂牌军，他平时驱策禁军尚且有不少人不服，此时根本做不到令行禁止。他的命令下得迟了，追击得最勇猛的几队兵士已经冲进了林子里，落在后面的也不愿被抢了功劳，没有人听令停步。

最后只留下了一小部亲军在啸狂狷身边，他咬了咬牙，带着这队人小心翼翼地跟着进了林子。

“无论如何，你们千万不要散开。抓捕的指挥使是我，你们不必抢功。”啸狂狷对他的亲军嘱咐道。

刚开始，他们还能循着前面人的脚步声前进，也能听见零星的打斗声，可很快，人声越来越轻，没有了兵刃相交的声音，反而有莫名其妙的沙沙声越来越响。

亲军亦步亦趋地跟随着啸狂狷，一个个都心里发毛。

“啸，啸大人，前面……”有个机灵的亲军爬上了一棵大树侦察，险些摔了下来。

“出什么事了？”

“有一大团黑漆漆的东西，围着我们的人，好像是……好像是……”

“是什么！”

“虫子。”亲军底气不足，说得很小声。

“虫子……”啸狂狷推了推眼镜，“虫子……糟了！是祸世螟蝗！”

“噫！！”众人倒抽一口冷气。他们完全没有做好对战祸世螟蝗的准备，就这么一头撞了进来。

作为和啖剑太岁齐名的西幽通缉犯，祸世螟蝗也是不容小觑的对手。

殇不患讨厌麻烦，平时能躲着走就躲着走，双方实际上没有多少直接交手的机会，而西幽兵就不一样了。

作为老对头，西幽的将领和老兵全都知道，要是没有带足虫药就去和祸世螟蝗的人交手，那就与上战场没带兵刃差不多。

而此时，所有人手上都没有虫药。

“啸大人，那些兵……”

“我们去了也救不了他们，绕路。”啸狂狷当机立断，亲军都后怕地深吸一口气。

蝎璎珞对上毫无准备的禁军虽然有优势，可她一点也高兴不起来。

她眼看着殇不患一行跑进了她埋伏着的林子，还没高兴多久，就发现后头跟着一大串累赘。

她实在不明白，自己躲得这么隐蔽，怎么就这么容易被找到了，在她回过神来的时候，睦天命已经到了近前，几道音刃从她手中的古琴上飞射而出。

抽出剑招架的蝎璎珞没想到，在那之后还藏了几道琵琶的音刃，手忙脚乱了一阵终于避过，放出得意的毒虫要反击的她赫然发现，这一行人就这样不见了。

虚晃一枪就跑。

而她本人，和她的毒虫们，明晃晃地暴露在禁军的视线之内。被她饿了好几天的毒虫，有些已经按耐不住，向着禁军攻了过去。

不想打也得打了。

蝎璎珞这次是下了狠手做的准备，把毒虫都饿惨了，为了一招致命，甚至饿死了好些毒虫她都来不及心疼。

然而，此时正是需要数量优势的时候。禁军虽然没有带虫药，可装备武艺都不差，人数也多，毒虫成功毒倒了一小片人之后，对方的还击对它们也很致命。

禁军的几个头领自然也发现中了计，但说什么都晚了，双方一时打得难舍难分，而殇不患一行连影子都瞧不见了。

跑了好一会儿，一行人见已甩开了追兵，稍稍放慢脚步调息。

“不患酱！刚才真是太惊险了！”聆牙终于又寻到了刺激，激动地评头论足，“还好跑得快，想不到这些虫子这么毒！”

“是啊，看来对方下了血本啊。”殇不患也有些后怕，那些毒虫比他想象的更具攻击性，幸好他们临时调整了策略，让睦天命诱敌，轻功最好的浪巫谣补招，二人一击即退，自己带着天工诡匠先一步撤离，才没有人受伤。

“先歇会儿吧，跑了这么久，大家都累了。”睦天命取出水囊和干粮，众人席地而坐，休整了一炷香的时间，继续往难以追踪的地方前进。

不用再像先前那般拼命奔走，几人心情轻松了不少，此处荒无人烟，浪巫谣也终于可以不用顾忌太多，一拨弦轻轻地唱了起来。

殇不患叼着一根草茎，双手枕在脑后，边听边随着歌声的节奏迈步。

睦天命看他没个正形的样子无奈摇头，天工诡匠早已不用靠人背着，他兴致也不错，沿途欣赏着大自然的鬼斧神工。

“巫谣这魔音挺不好办啊，平时都不能随便唱歌呢。喂，老头，你有什么办法没有？”

“这是天生的嗓子，我能有什么办法。”天工诡匠白了殇不患一眼，“倒是你小子，从来对魔力、法术之类的东西不在行，可别听坏了脑子，把我们都带沟里去。”

浪巫谣的歌声戛然而止。

“我才没这么弱！瞧你把阿浪吓得都不敢唱歌了。”殇不患抗议，“呃，巫谣，我没事的，你不用特地……”

“有追兵。”浪巫谣眼神凌厉，盯着身后的一个方向。

众人随着他的目光看向那个方向，不久，一个蓝色官袍的身影从树后踱步出来，身边还跟着一些士兵。

“追命灵狐！”殇不患撇撇嘴，“真是麻烦。”

“哼，别以为我和那些禁军头领一样蠢。”啸狂狷得意地推了推眼镜，“你那点伎俩骗不了我。”

“那又如何？你这点人也不够抓我们啊。”

啸狂狷被抓住痛脚，冷笑了一声，声音提高了几分，“喂，浪巫谣，我再给你个机会！你要是现在弃暗投明跟我走，那么天籁吟者的位子还是你的！要是你能把那几个一起抓回去，公主殿下一高兴，我再替你说说好话，锦衣玉食荣华富贵你这辈子都享受不尽！”

浪巫谣连看都懒得看他，只是拨了拨弦表示拒绝。

“拙剑无式.黄尘万丈！”

在殇不患的剑招掩护下，浪巫谣和睦天命一左一右向啸狂狷身边的亲卫发起攻击，而殇不患也提剑直指啸狂狷。

啸狂狷后退数尺，一个转身向着浪巫谣逼去。

他早就看出来了，殇不患和睦天命的武功都比自己高，硬拼没有好处，只有浪巫谣的武功和自己相差不多，九凤苍穹也不是经常能使得出来，与亲卫合作的话，拿下浪巫谣牵制别的人，才是他唯一的希望。

“巫谣，小心！”殇不患见啸狂狷针对浪巫谣，立刻变招，可啸狂狷的亲卫也不是吃素的，他们也看出了啸狂狷的用意，分出一小队人来阻挠殇不患。

“浪巫谣，你别敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”啸狂狷继续尝试策反浪巫谣，“你好好想想，你现在当通缉犯，过的是什么日子！”

“铮！”的一声，浪巫谣打断了他的话，琴音中似乎有些生气。

啸狂狷躲过音刃，换了角度刺出几剑，浪巫谣只得躲避，这样一来又与殇不患那头拉开了距离。

“天命，那边别管了！”殇不患向着睦天命的方向喊，睦天命立刻突围过来搭手，可亲卫们当机立断，不去追睦天命，而是向着天工诡匠招呼。

“啧！”睦天命暗骂一声，只得回身援救。

战况胶着，殇不患本不想多伤人性命，只求逼退啸狂狷，却在眼见啸狂狷疯了一般针对浪巫谣，还划伤了他的手臂之后，突然一个横扫，把自己近前的所有人一招放倒。

这次倒下的人，再也站不起来了。

“不患！”浪巫谣见状皱眉，极力招架躲避亲卫的围攻，和啸狂狷冷不防刺出的剑，不敢再受伤，可他已经无法阻止殇不患。

殇不患眼前的人一片接着一片倒下，他的眼中已有些发红，在他终于杀到浪巫谣身边，一剑挑开啸狂狷的兵刃后，啸狂狷和浪巫谣同时发现，他们身边已经没有其他活人了。

一瞬间，啸狂狷的冷汗流了下来。

注意到了这边战况失利的亲军，也慢慢向着啸狂狷合流，睦天命紧跟着，防备他们再耍花样。

殇不患盯着啸狂狷的眼神万分危险，为了活命的啸狂狷，挣扎着向浪巫谣喊，“你也看到了！这啖剑太岁根本杀人不眨眼！他不过就是看上你的魔音，利用你罢了！”

殇不患闻言放下了剑，看向浪巫谣的眼神有些紧张。

啸狂狷见状一喜，这回自己绝对是切中了要害，立刻接着喊，“即使你不喜欢公主殿下把你强留在宫里，可你现在任他摆布，和之前又有什么分别！”

“……”

“呃……”

“这……”

“嘛……”

“呵！”

这四人一琴的反应打断了啸狂狷的思路。

为什么连那把琴都笑了！我说了什么好笑的话吗！

“巫谣，我不是……”

“……”浪巫谣伸手打断了殇不患的话头，看着啸狂狷叹了口气。

“我没有……”殇不患见浪巫谣不说话，紧张地又想说什么，可还是被打断了。

“巫谣，你听我解释……”

“不一样，我过得很好。”浪巫谣撂下这句话，不再理睬啸狂狷，用有些严厉的口吻对殇不患道，“走。”

“哦。”殇不患收起剑，有些心虚地跟在浪巫谣身后，睦天命耸耸肩，也跟了上去。

一行人渐行渐远，只留下啸狂狷和几名亲卫在原地发呆。

“谁来给我解释一下！这到底是怎么回事！”

“不患，你怎么又……”

“巫谣，我……不，我道歉，是我不好，我不该又伤人性命。”

“这些亲卫并不是恶人，只是听命行事，罪不至死。”

“对不起。”殇不患心里稍稍有了底，见浪巫谣好像没那么生气了，补了一句，“我这不是见你受了伤嘛，就……”

“皮外伤而已。”

“对啊！你受了伤！快让我看看！”殇不患急急忙忙去拉浪巫谣的手臂。

“！！不患，我没事……嘶！”

“你看看，流了这么多血！说了不要逞强的！你这个月都不许动武了，聆牙你也说说他啊！”

“你别为难一把琴啊！我说有什么用！”

“唉，我就知道会是这样……”睦天命叹了口气，“那追命灵狐虽然追踪有一手，可有些事是这辈子都不会懂啦。”

“天命，快来帮忙！”殇不患招呼道，“阿浪受了这么重的伤，你怎么跟没事人似的。喂！老头！金疮药你放哪儿去了！”


End file.
